Memories
by shippingfreak123
Summary: 'These memories shared together will stay in their hearts forever. ' Pokeshipping and slight Ikarishipping!


A Pokeshipping One-shot! Just felt like writing (Typing..) one for the Pokeshippers out there! And thanks for all your reviews on my Pokeshipping fic, "Cerulean, Oh Cerulean!"  
WARNING: Slight Ikarishipping.

**I do not own Pokémon. **

**~ Memories ~**

  
"Hey! Ash!"

Ash turned around, and was enveloped in a tight embrace.

"H-Hi, Mist.." Ash yawned, ruffled Misty's hair, and yawned again.

Misty pouted, and stuck out her tongue at her lazy boyfriend.

She had invited him to come along with her to a festival in town, and it started at Dawn, and ended at midnight. She wanted to go to this special festival with a special someone…. _her_ special someone. However, he did not seem so keen on going. All he wanted was to sleep, and rest. Like Trainer, like Pokemon. Pikachu remained in the Pokémon centre to sleep with the others.

"Come on! We might be late for the opening ceremony!" Misty shouted, and literally dragged Ash along with her by the arm.

"What opening ceremony?" Ash asked sluggishly.

"The opening ceremony of the festival," Misty rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she wished that Ash was not such a lazy pig.

"The opening ceremony showcases a variety of dances from different cultures, amazing and fascinating Pokémon from all over the regions ever discovered, as well as the abilities of Pokémon!" Misty's emerald eyes glittered with excitement.

"Will there be food?" Ash's eyes lit up for the first time on an early morning.

"Of course, everyone needs to eat, after all, Ash!" Misty giggled.

In less than a minute, Ash had pulled Misty to the festival in town, hoping for some breakfast.

"Welcome, all, to the first-ever festival in this neighbourhood!" The mayor spoke into a chocolate-coloured microphone that almost looks edible.

"When do we get food?" Ash said loudly, and Misty elbowed him.

"Anytime you want, sir! After the ceremony, of course." The Mayor replied, and earned a disappointed look from the Pokémon Trainer.

Misty shushed her boyfriend, asking him to be considerate and enjoy the ceremony. Ash sighed, but listened to his girlfriend anyways.

The Malay dance was the first performance. The dance entertained everyone, with the beautiful dresses and props. Even Ash sat still to watch the performance.

Next, was the Chinese dance. It was equally exciting, with the women wearing red dresses, at least, what Ash assumed to just be dresses. They dance elegantly with their pinkish-red fans.

Lastly, the Indian dance. It was also equally entertaining and beautiful. Their glittery dresses stood out among the crowd, and their moves were very swift.

Misty was at a loss for words. Sure, she liked dance, but she has never seen anything like all these dances before!

"Now then, time for the showcases on these astounding, fascinating creatures! It's Pokémon time!" The Mayor announced, before twirling a few rounds, and hopping backstage. Some of the people laughed at his antics.

"The Mayor is so funny!" Misty said to Ash.

"I like his microphone, that's all. It looks like chocolate..." Ash gulped.

Misty elbowed Ash again. She hoped that Ash would not gobble up the microphone when the Mayor comes on stage again later.

"Pikachuuuuuuuu!" A Pikachu bounded out to the stage.

"Look, Ash! It's a girl Pikachu!"

Indeed, it was a girl Pikachu. It had a pink ribbon tied loosely on its left ear, and its tail was shaped like a heart at the end.

"Cool!" Ash's eyes glinted.

Just then, a short girl with pigtails and a shimmering bracelet on her right wrist, walked out to the stage holding a Pokéball. She grabbed a microphone, and begun to talk.

"H-Hello, everyone… My name is M-Mira, a-and.." She stammered and seemed tense. The Pikachu on stage nudged her.

"T-This is my P-Pikachu!" Mira shouted.

"So _kawaii*!" _ Misty raised her hands and shouted.

"I know, I know! Isn't she cute?" Mira seemed to gain a boost of confidence when Misty complimented her Pokémon.

The crowd of people around started to fish out their phones and snap a few pictures of the two of them.

"I raised little Lulu since it was a Pichu!" Mira smiled and pointed to her Pikachu.

'Meh, what's the big deal? It's just a Pikachu with a pink bug on its ear and a tail that has been cut in a heart shape.'

'Shut it, or I'll cut you!'

"Those voices sound familiar…" Ash peered at the source of the whispers, which was behind him.

"Heh. He noticed us. Look what you done, Dimwit. Even after all that cheap talk about giving them some privacy whatnot."

"I DID NOTHING, BRAT. Oh, hi Ash! Didn't see you there! Ahahahaha-"

"Dawn, Paul! What are you two doing here?" Ash turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Dawn! And…. ugh. Paul." Misty glared at Paul.

"Long time no see, Ash." Paul smirked, and completely ignored Misty.

"-and it knows how to do a water type move!"

"A WHAT? WATER TYPE MOVE?!" Dawn jumped up in excitement, listening to Mira once again.

The other three focused on the stage as well, as the Pikachu did the move 'Water Pulse' into the air.

The crowd chattered in surprise and excitement, immediately bombarding Mira with questions.

"Wow!" Misty and Dawn echoed.

"If your weak Pikachu could do that, it would be very helpful, Ash." Paul smirked.

Ash smacked Paul on the head, and Dawn flicked at his forehead.

"Ow. Double-teaming me is unfair." Paul shoved his hands in his pockets and walk away from the large crowd that was beginning to push them away from the stage.

"Aha, seems like you got a sense of humour now, unlike the previous time I met you." Misty smiled devilishly.

"I'm bored. I'm leaving. See ya."

"PAUL, GET BACK HERE! … Nevermind. WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!" Dawn shouted, pulling Misty with her, which in return, pulled Ash.

"Where are we going? I haven't eaten that chocolate microphone yet!"

"This is good!" Ash stuffed his face with _Takoyaki**._

"Ash, don't choke!" Misty patted his back.

"I-I'm fine."

Dawn and Paul had left halfway, right before night fell. They said they needed to go somewhere…together.

Misty had somehow felt a feeling of love from the two. She waved it off though, saying that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. '_Somewhere, huh? It could be a visit to the mall, or the arcade, or… wait. It is a date, indeed.' _ Misty seems satisfied with her conclusion. She nodded her head, smiling.

"Eh? What are you smiling for? You find is delicious too, right Mist?" Ash grinned. Misty had subconsciously took a _Takoyaki** _from Ash and ate it. She realised that it was indeed delicious.

"Hey Mist, let's go gaze at the stars. I did a little research on this place, and the stars are the brightest here, as well as the moon!" Ash grabbed Misty's hand and pulled her to the top of a hill.

"W-Wait! Not so fast!" Misty laughed. She was elated, knowing that Ash did look forward to the event after all.

Leaning against a tall and wide tree, the couple gazed at the stars and smiled.

These memories shared together will stay in their hearts forever.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the tree…._

'See! I told you they would come here! It was good to give them some privacy.'

'Tch. There you go with your cheap talk on privacy and whatnot again..'

'Excuse me? I have more knowledge than you on romance!'

'Yes, yes, whatever. Shut up and hold my hand.'

'N-No way, you bastard!'

They held hands anyway.

**~End**

So… Guess the couple that appeared randomly at the end.  
My first Pokeshipping One-shot! Did I do well? Hehe.  
Review? :3

_*- 'cute' in Japanese  
**- Japanese Octopus Balls_

_**Thank You For Reading.**___

****


End file.
